Ton offre tient toujours?
by nardy
Summary: Les deux dernières minutes de l'ep 2X14, Brian et Justin pensent.


**Queer As folk**

**Disclaimer** : Ces persos ne sont pas à moi on s'en doute un peu.

**Rating M**

Pairing: Brian /Justin

Ep 2.14 Dangers of sex and drugs Les deux dernières minutes de l'épisode.

* * *

**_Ton offre tient toujours?_**

Brian le savait, Justin avait besoin de dominer la situation.

Se trouver en position de faiblesse n'était jamais une très bonne chose pour Justin et là, devoir d'une part, sans vraiment avouer pourquoi il est vrai, admettre que Brian avait raison, que travailler comme GoGo danseur pour le Sap, n'était pas une bonne idée, et d'autre part devoir mettre sa fierté dans sa poche pour demander à Brian de payer ses études, c'était beaucoup pour une seule et même fois.

Sans compter que pour la première fois Brian avait manqué le couvre feu. Il n'était pas rentré cette nuit là. Et sans se sentir coupable, (après tout c'est cet idiot de Michael qui avait insulté l'officier de police et qui avait réussi l'exploit de les faire coffrer, alors que pour une fois, Brian et Ted se tenaient plutôt correctement.) il avait quelque part sentit qu'il allait payer.

La main qui l'avait doucement poussé pour le faire se mettre à plat ventre ne l'avait pas surpris plus que ça. Il avait résisté une brève seconde, juste pour récolter un baiser. Justin l'avait embrassé, comme pour le rassurer.

Puis il avait cédé, se retournant lentement, enfouissant sa tâte dans l'oreiller, ployant la nuque, offrant sa vulnérabilité à son jeune amant.

Justin appréciait le cadeau que lui faisait Brian, il n'avait pas eu besoin de mettre des mots sur sa demande. Brian se réservait le droit de dire non quand il ne le voulait pas.

Mais parfois, quand il en avait envie, il mettait le préservatif dans la main de Justin et baissait le regard, offrant son corps.

Justin savait, implicitement, que Brian tout alpha qu'il était, avait dû passer par là quand il était plus jeune, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un jeune Brian de quatorze ans ait commencé et avancé dans ses études « es sexe » par être un top. Il n'était alors que de la chair fraîche et devait attirer tous les mâles de Pittsburg et des environs.

Par contre depuis qu'il était devenu « Brian Fucking Kinney » le dieu du sexe et l'empereur du Babylon, Justin était certain qu'il ne s'était pas offert à un quelconque coup d'un soir. Pas plus dans une partie fine à plusieurs que dans un tête à tête chaud bouillant.

Il fallait avoir une confiance extrême pour accepter de se donner. Ou il fallait être très jeune et croire au coup de foudre. Quand on est un top naturel. Quand on est versatile la confiance est juste nécessaire, et quand on est un bottom, ben, la question ne se pose même pas.

Mais dans cette relation qui n'en était pas une, Justin était celui qui avait l'honneur de donner ce plaisir là à Brian.

Ca avait été après leur seconde « première » fois.

Quand il avait fallu que Justin rebâtisse sa confiance en lui après l'attaque. Brian lui avait fait l'amour, lentement, intensément, amoureusement. Il avait été tendre et patient. Et quand Justin était revenu vers lui pour un second round, un sourire fermement en place, il l'avait surpris en mettant le petit carré d'alu plastifié dans la main, sans le quitter du regard il avait attendu que le jeune homme comprenne.

Justin avait regardé le préservatif avec un petit froncement de sourcils, puis la compréhension lui avait fait écarquiller les yeux. Il avait plongé son regard couleur d'océan dans celui de Brian et y avait vu une certitude à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Jus était versatile, mais uniquement avec Brian, ou quand Brian était là. Le reste du temps, avec les conquêtes d'une heure ou d'un soir, il était un top dans toute sa splendeur. Et ses coups étaient fous de son corps et de son sexe. Et perversement ravis de se faire baiser par un adolescent au visage d'ange. Dix neuf ans et plus vraiment un adolescent, mais un bon disciple de Brian, et de son credo : de la baise, pas de l'amour.

Mais là, quand il avait Brian offert à se désirs, il ne baisait pas. Il faisait l'amour.

N'en déplaise à son éternel Peter et sa vision de l'Amour.

Dans ces précieux moments, ce n'était que de l'Amour. Et uniquement ça.

Et Justin n'entendait que ça; Brian lui dire à travers son corps et sa soumission : Je t'aime.

* * *

Bisoumouchoux

San


End file.
